A memory device includes memory cells to store data values. An example type of memory device is a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device. As memory manufacturing technology has advanced, the feature size of memory cells has decreased to increase the density of memory cells in a memory device. Increasing the memory cell density provides increased storage capacity in the memory device. As the feature size of the memory cells decreases, however, the memory device may become more susceptible to errors.